Purgatorio
by Galema
Summary: Traduccion del fic Purgatorium del autor balthezarian, Espero que os guste!


Ya estaba hecho. La maquina del tiempo estaba construida y su hijo estaba realizando su Segundo viaje al pasado en ella, para ayudar a sus amigos a parar el inminente armagedon. Habia estado trabajando año tras año, encerrada en el pequeño laboratorio que habia conseguido reconstruir despues de que los androids atacaran, obsesionada con encontrar la forma de salvar al mundo.

Y todo lo que habia podido hacer, ya estaba hecho.

Bulma encendio la cafetera, sintiendo de repente una bajada de energia y una necesidad por cafeina. Mientras bebia lentamente, suspiro cansada mientras miraba al rededor de la deteriorada cocina.

Todo se perdio muy rapidamente. En tan solo una hora, su perfecta vida habia sido completamente destrozada. Perdio su casa, sus amigos, y lo peor de todo, a su amante. Tan solo tuvo tiempo de coger a su hijo y correr a esconderse a un lugar seguro antes de que los androides llegaran a ciudad del Oeste.

La humanidad paso decadas viviendo de dia a dia, sin manera de saber cuando seria el siguiente ataque. Cualquier material era altamente necesario, y muchas de las cosas que Bulma, alguna vez, puso en una lista de "Necesarias", ahora se encontraban en la lista de "Cosas Lujosas".

Cosas como un techo de cocina agrietado, parecia no importer ya demasiado.

Por primera vez en decadas, la habitacion estaba completamente en silencio. Ya no volvia a escucharse los sonidos de Trunks entrenandose, o de las herramientas de Bulma trabajando, no habia otro ruido mas que el de la cafetera.

Un rio de memorias corrio por la mente de Bulma. Casi todas girando al rededor de su hijo o de su amante. La primera vez que conocio a Vegeta. Su primera pelea. La primera vez que estuvieron juntos. El nacimiento de Trunks. Su pequeña familia... El dia que los androides llegaron. El sangriento y roto cuerpo de Vegeta siendo cargado. Trunks gritando mientras todo era convertido en ruinas...

Bulma movio la cabeza, haciendo que las imagenes desaparecieran. Le pasaba cada vez que pensaba sobre el pasado. No importaba cuando se esforzara en recordad las cosas buenas, la muerte y la miseria siempre acababan dominando sus pensamientos. Fue a coger la cafeteria, sus movimientos mostraban claramente su frustracion. "Maldita sea" dijo, arrojando su taza al suelo. Hizo lo mismo con la cafetera antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos.

Como muchas otra veces durante las pasadas decadas, se pregunto su Vegeta alguna vez tuvo el mismo problema. Bulma sabia que el habia tenido una vida dura, mucho mas dura que la suya. Nunca supo mucho acerca de la vida del saiyan, pero lo que sabia, era suficiente. Su relacion estaba tan solo comenzando cuando el principe murio, aun asi, tuvieron la oportunidad de entablar un par de conversaciones serias. Se acordo de una que tuvieron.

/

Habian pasado dos semanas desde que su hijo fue concebido. Una calurosa tarde de mayo con una temperatura que batia records. Bulma estaba intentando arreglar uno de los programas de la piscina. Las luces seguian encendiendose durante el dia en lugar de durante la noche. El Jacuzzi parecia encenderse y apagarse a su antojo, y la temperatura del agua no se mantenia caliente. Podia estar caliente durante un rato, y al minuto, estar totalmente helada. Tenia miles de proyectos en los que trabajar, pero ese era el unico que conseguiria relajarla un poco. Veinte minutes programandolo serian suficientes.

Desgraciadamente, parecia que iba a tardar mucho mas que eso.

La guapa heredera limpio el sudor de su frente. Habian pasado casi dos horas desde que empezo el trabajo, y cada vez que creia que habia conseguido algun progreso, salian nuevas complicaciones.

"Maldita sea" Gruño "Quien ha estado toquiteando esto?"

"Ha sido tu madre" Dijo una voz grave tras de si.

Bulma se paso un trapo por la cara y sonrio a su amante. "Por que querria mi madre jugar con el circuito de la piscina?"

"Porque," dijo el principe, sentandose al lado de la mujer. "Vino con una jarra de limonada, se tropezo con esos estupidos zapatos que lleva, tiro la limonada sobre el cableado, y cuando intent secarlo, decidio que los cables quedarian mucho major en un orden diferente"

Bulma pestañeo, mirando hacia la caja de cables en la que estaba trabajando. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que los cables parecian estar ordenados de forma decorativa. "Maldia sea!" grito.

De nuevo, Vegeta rio. "Nunca llegare a entender a los humanos. Tu, por ejemplo, te pasastes el dia de ayer diciendome que tenias demasiado trabajo para reparar mis maquinas de entrenamiento, y aqui estas ahora, jugando con la piscina"

La heredera lo miro, dejo sus herramientas y resoplo "Bueno, por supuesto que estoy aqui fuera en la piscine" le grito "Estamos a ciento once grados! Es abrasador estar aqui!"

"No tanto," Dijo el principe "De donde vengo, esto es considerado un poco de calor. Nunca he estado tan comodo afuera, que en este planeta"

Bulma miro a su amante "Estas loco"

"Me es irrelevante"

"Es abrasador estar aqui!" dijo Bulma.

Vegeta simplemente viro los ojos "Como he dicho antes, esto no es ni tan siquiera calor"

Bulma se sento y metio los pies en la piscine. "Te juro que ni en lo mas profundo del infierno, donde torturan a los mas malvados, hace tanta calor como aqui!"

Toda muestra de jovialidad abandon la cara del principe. Los ojos de Bulma se agrandaron al recordad que el hombre sentado a su lado, no era solo malvado, sino que ademas, estuvo muerto y en el infierno. De alguna manera, durante los pasados meses que estuvieron juntos, Bulma habia conseguido apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Lo que habia dicho durante una conversacion casual, se convirtio en uno de los peores momentos de su existencia.

"El calor es la ultima de tus preocupaciones cuando estas en el infierno" Dijo Vegeta, mirando a la mujer a su lado.

Bulma trago al sentir su boca seca de repente. Sabia que habia sido horrible para el, pero el nunca le conto nada sobre aquello. De echo, nunca le conto mucho sobre su pasado. Hablar sobre el tema era algo que evitaban hacer constantemente.

Pero esta vez, el le estaba hablando. No estaba segura de porque estaba haciendolo, porque no se habia molestado y enfadado. Pero ahora le estaba hablando.

Los ojos del principe parecian perdidos. "Es mucho mas que simple calor y dolor fisico" Dijo lentamente "Revives cada uno de los errores cometidos en el pasado una y otra vez. Luego me entere de que habia estado muerto durante unos veinte minutes, pero a mi me parecieron dias.. semanas... no terminaba nunca, ni siquiera por un momento.. nunca"

Bulma miro hacia las ondas formadas en el agua mientras movia sus pies lentamente.

Vegeta movio su cabeza. "Se que volvere algun dia" dijo suavemente, todavia con la Mirada perdida. "Pero, sinceramente, espero que eso no pase en mucho, mucho tiempo"

Su amante se acerco a ella y Bulma puso su cabeza sobre sus hombros. Algun dia, el moriria, y volveria a aquel tormento durante toda la eternidad. Era el destino que el, claramente, habia aceptado. Bulma no quiso pensar mas sobre aquello.

Nunca mas.

"Vamos," dijo suavemente, pasando sus labios por su cuello. "Eso es el future, esto es el ahora. Y ahora mismo, estoy toda sudada y tengo calor. Necesito una ducha de agua fria para relajarme"

Una media sonrisa aparecio en el rostro del principe "Es esa una invitacion?" pregunto.

Bulma ronrio mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, riendo mientras lo guiaba.

/

Bulma suspiro y abrio la puerta de el laboratorio mas profundo. Su cafe se habia quedado frio, pero no le import. Despues de todo por lo que habia pasado, algo tan trivial como una taza de cafe fria, no le importaba.

Encendio la unica luz de la sala. La habitacion donde se encontraba era su santuario, el lugar a donde habia ido a esconderse del mundo. Era un lugar en el que solo ella habia estado, ni tan siquiera su hijo lo conocia. Tan solo habia sido usada para trabajar en un proyecto. Tan solo una maquina habia sido construida ahi. El unico simbolo de esperanza que podia verse en la habitacion.

Esa habitacion habia sido su salvacion durante años, el unico lugar al que habia ido cada vez que necesitaba sentirse a salvo del estress de su caotico mundo.

"No puedo creer que se haya ido" Dijo, dejando la taza de cafe en el unico escritorio de la sala. "Ya se que esto era para lo que lo estuvimos preparando, pero es mi niño, y se ha ido a luchar..." dejo salir un cansado suspiro "Es mi bebe..."

Se dirigio hacia su proyecto y le dedico una triste sonrisa. "Es tan extraño que ya no este aqui" dijo "Pero volvera.. el volvera y estara bien. Tiene a todo un grupo de amigos que cuidaran de el"

Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, mientras se acercaba a su proyecto. Apollo su mano sobre el ataud de cristal y al momento, tambien apollo su frente en el. "Han pasado tantas cosas" susurro "Muchas cosas horrible, y no estoy segura de que lo que he hecho vaya a cambiarlo. Quizas esto salve al mundo, quizas nada cambie, pero tenia que intentarlo. Tenia que intentarlo todo para evitar que el mundo sufriera"

Bulma abrio sus ojos azules lentamente, las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas "Tenia que intentarlo todo para salvarte"

La habitacion se mantuvo en silencio, a excepcion del pequeño sonido que hacia la maquina que mantenia el cuerpo de su amante.

No podia dejarlo ir. No podia dejar que sufriera durante el resto de la eternidad. Todo lo que podia haber hecho, ya estaba hecho. Tal vez el no estuviera vivo, pero tampoco estaba completamente muerto. No habia sufrimiento, ni angustia, ni dolor. No habia nada mas que la nada. Lo mantuvo en el unico lugar en el que el estaria a salvo de eso.

Lo mantuvo en el purgatorio.


End file.
